Texting Terrors
by Crazy TF Fangirl
Summary: Autobots and Deceptions finding out about texting? This could become interesting.. Find out for yourself what goes on between the two factions with this new discovery! Transformers belong to Hasbro.
1. Chapter 1, It Begins

anonymous ( Wheeljack): Hey! Your mean and ugly, and I hate you!

Magnus: Who is this?

anonymous ( Wheeljack): Just a random bot.

Magnus: Your are insulting a high ranked commander. I command that you stop.

anonymous ( Wheeljack): Whatever. : P

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Prime: Bumblebee, you and Ace go and locate the relic from the first location. I will go after the other.

Arcee: Who?

Prime: Sorry.

Prime: I mean Archy.

Prime: ARCEE.

Arcee: Oh. Okay.

Prime: I must turn off this autocorrect.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Starscream: Lord Megatron. Starscream reporting.

Megatron: What did you find on the internet this time, Starscream?

Starscream: I went to comment on a YouTube video, and someone commented,"You need to watch MLP, they're better that this

crap." What's MLP stand for?

Megatron: Why me Primus?

Megatron: It stands for My Little Pony. Don't you dare look that up!

Starscream: Don't worry Lord Megatron, I won't.

Megatron: Then why is the theme song playing in your quarters?

Starscream: Oh slag!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Airachnid: Soundwave, I've waited long enough to get off this moon, when I get back, your death will be slow and painful.

Soundwave: :C

Airachnid: You should be afraid. Very afraid.

Soundwave: : )

Airachnid: Frag You.

Soundwave: :P

Airachnid: GO RUST IN THE PITS YOU SLAGGER! I'M DONE WITH THIS!

Soundwave: *_*

Soundwave: ... :l

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Smokescreen: Hey Arcee, let's make out while driving around that we alert Prime if we see any energon.

Arcee: What!

Smokescreen: Wha... Oh My Primus. Arcee, that's not what I said! Vector Sigma, this is embarrassing!

Miko: ARCEE AND SMOKESSCREEN SITTING IN A TREE, K-I- S-S-I-N-G!

Arcee: WHAT!

Miko: FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!

Smokescreen: MIKO! HOW DID YOU GET IN OUR CONVERSATION!

Miko: Um, what are your babies called?

Arcee: MIKO!

Smokescreen: MIKO!

Miko: What?

Smokescreen: It was the slagging autocorrect, not me!

Miko: Oh.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Like? Hate? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2, The time to sing!

Thank You for the reviews

Emily Badger

Snowingroses

The Galacticjester Bubblewitch

Here goes the 2 nd chapter. Enjoy!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Breakdown: Oooooh, oooh, sometimes, I get a good feeling!

Soundwave: :O ?

Breakdown: I get a feeling that I've never ever had before, no, no!

Soundwave: _

Knockout: What the...!

Breakdown: I get a good feeling, yeah!

Soundwave: =(

Knockout: What the slag are you doing?!

Breakdown: I'm singing, duh.

Knockout: Really! Than what's the song about?

Breakdown: I dunno, it's a popular fleshy song.

Soundwave: XD

Knockout: Look it up.

Breakdown: How'd about you do.

Knockout: Oh, it's not what I thought it meant. Sorry.

Breakdown: Now shut up and let me sing!

Soundwave: :P

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bulkhead: Ratchet, can I try that weird device thing?

Ratchet: No Bulkhead! Don't touch that!

Bumblebee: Can't touch this!

Bulkhead: Really Bee?

Bumblebee: do, do do do do, do do, do do!

Ratchet: Bumblebee, please be quiet!

Bumblebee: Can't touch this!

Bulkhead: Bee, please stop!

Bumblebee: :P

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Smokescreen: I'm gonna fight them off!

Magnus: Do you mean the deceptions?

Smokescreen: A seven nation army couldn't hold me back!

Magnus: If that's true soldier, than why haven't we won the war, in fact, why haven't you won the war?

Smokescreen: They're gonna rip it off!

Magnus: Rip what off?

Smokescreen: Taking they're time right behind my back!

Magnus: I have no idea what you mean.

Smokescreen: Let me fragging sing, will ya!?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Knockout: I'm fa-bulous!

Starscream: Wha?...

Knockout: FA-BU-LOUS!

Starscream: Hey! That's my song glitchhead!

Knockout: No it's not.

Starscream: Yes it is.

Knockout: NO IT'S NOT!

Starscream: YES IT IS!

Megatron: What are you two fighting over?!

Starscream: Nothing, Lord Megatron.

Knockout: Yeah, nothing.

Megatron: Whatever.

Megatron has signed off...

Starscream: IT'S MY SONG!

Knockout: NO IT'S NOT!

Starscream: YES IT IS!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Like! Hate! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3, Welcome to the Web!

Thanks again for the review

The Galacticjester Bubblewitch

Dragonsrule18

Now let's begin!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Smokescreen: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Bulkhead: Smokey, what's so funny?

Arcee: Yeah, we can here you all over the base laughing your tailpipe off.

Smokescreen: I was on YouTube looking for halo cheats and..

Bulkhead: So your the one who's been beating my highscores!

Smokescreen: Later Bulk, now back to my story.

Smokescreen: ..and instead I found this show with halo called Red vs Blue! Look it up! Its fragging hilarious!

Bulkhead: Holy Primus! This is hilarious!

Arcee: It's real funny.

Bulkhead: Good thing our war isn't like this!

Smokescreen: I know, right?

Smokescreen has signed off.

Bulkhead has signed off.

Arcee: I fear our war is just like this.

Arcee has signed off.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Starscream: Oh Primus, he's going to get me! I am not scared.

Soundwave: :0

Starscream: I cannot deface this attack!

Soundwave: : P

Starscream: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! He got me!

Soundwave: XD

Breakdown: What are you playing?

Starscream: FNAF.

Breakdown: Which is?

Starscream: Five Nights At Fluffy's

Breakdown: What the frag?

Starscream: I mean Froggy's!

Starscream: FREDDY'S!

Breakdown: Who's attack where you defacing?

Starscream: Wha...oh. I meant deflecting.

Starscream: I couldn't deflect the fox's attack.

Breakdown: Ha! He's the easiest one!

Starscream: Shut up, I'm higher ranked than you! You must obey me.

Starscream: For if my name isn't Stars cream!

Breakdown: Your name is really Stars cream?!

Starscream: No! It was the autocorrect, I meant Starscream!

Soundwave: XD

Starscream: I thought you logged off.

Soundwave :P

Starscream: I hate you.

Soundwave: XP

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Magnus: What the frag?

Knockout: Hm?

Magnus: Must watch till it ends...

Knockout: Wha?

Magnus: So...Addicting...

Knockout: What are you doing?

Magnus: Watching a cat with a pop tart body fly through space with a rainbow coming out behind it.

Knockout: What's it called?

Magnus: Nyan Cat.

Knockout: How long is it?

Magnus: 10 hours.

Magnus: Here is the link.

Knockout: Fraggit! I'm addicted to it now!

(10 Hours Later)

Magnus: It has finished.

Knockout: Thank Primus that's over. That was too fragging long!

Magnus: Agreed.

Magnus: Wait.

Magnus: Who is this?

Knockout: Scrap.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Like? Hate? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4, Stupid Autocorrect!

Thanks again for the review

The Galacticjester Bubblewitch

Dragonsrule18

Now let's begin!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bulkhead: Ughh, I think I need to stop evading my energon so fast.

Arcee: Um, excuse me?

Bulkhead: I can't discuss my energon when I eat too fast.

Arcee: Evading? Discuss?

Bulkhead: What...oh! I ment eating and digest.

Bulkhead: Must have been autocorrect.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Prime: Hatchet, open the ground bridge.

Ratchet: Please Prime! Not you to!

Prime: What?

Ratchet: I keep telling everyone not to call me that!

Prime: Huh? Oh, sorry Ratchet! My apologies!

Prime: Now how do you shut off the autocorrect?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Megatron: Deceptive Frogs, go and assist Dreadwing!

Starscream: Lord, was that meant to insult us!? Why would you call our faction such a stupid squishy creature!?

Knockout: I have to agree with Screamer on this one.

Soundwave: X:( ,-_-

Megatron: What did I say?!

Knockout: Read over what you said before.

Megatron: WHAT! I meant Deceptions, you know that!

Megatron: I shall destroy the autocorrect if it's the last thing I do.

Starscream: Master, you cannot destroy it without destroying you.

Megatron: For once you have a good point, Starscream.

Megatron: Wait! Since when did you want me to live!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sorry it seems short. I had a major writing block when I started, but it's gone now. So what do you think?

Like? Hate? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5, The Pranksters!

Okay. Sorry for making you wait, but here comes another one! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Miko: Hello!

Ratchet: Hello?

Miko: I'd like 2 large pies, one cheese and one pepperoni. Also a Pepsi. How much will that be?

Ratchet: Who is this?

Miko: Oh, the name for the order is Miko.

Ratchet: This is Ratchet. Who is this?

Miko: What the heck, Ratch! Why were you listening in!

Ratchet: You called me. Someone must have messed with our communications.

Miko: But who?

Soundwave: :P

Miko: How does he do it?

Soundwave: :D

Ratchet: No one will ever know.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Prime: Ratchet, what happened to Jack?

Knockout: Oh Prime! Arcee stepped on him!

Prime: What!

Knockout: Its horrible! His guts are all over the floor! And on Arcee's foot!

Prime: How did this happen!

Knockout: Arcee was jumping in the air onto any ledge to test her ability, and she missed one and fell on Jack!

Prime: I will come back now!

Prime: Prime out!

Prime has signed off.

Knockout: Hey Soundwave, we need to be partners in pranking more often.

Soundwave: :O

Soundwave: =D

Knockout: We totally need to fist bump.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bumblebee: Hey, Arcee?

Knockout: Yes Bee?

Bumblebee: Would you like to hang out in your quarters or somewhere?

Knockout: Of course Bee! I always did like your shiny chassis.

Bumblebee: Really? Do you want me to come over now?

Knockout: Yes,yes! Then we can spend the morning together!

Bumblebee: I'll be right over!

Bumblebee has signed off.

Knockout: I love your abilities so much right now, Soundwave.

Soundwave: =O

Knockout: We must stay partners in pranking forever!

Soundwave: =D

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Like? Hate? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6, Double Dare!

Now here comes some more fun! Enjoy!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Miko: Hey Bulky!

Bulkhead: What Miko?

Miko: I dare you to go do some flips off the rocks with me and see if Ratchet gets annoyed and start yelling!

Bulkhead: Miko...

Miko: Please?

Bulkhead: Fine.

Miko: YES!

(An hour later)

Ratchet: Bulkhead! Why do you keep going off and doing flips! You know they dent your fender! I'm just wasting energon on you!

Bulkhead: Scrap, Ratch.

Miko: Ha! I knew it!

Bulkhead: Be quiet Miko.

Miko: Told you so!

Ratchet: Miko!

Miko: Scrap!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Starscream: Hey, Breakdown.

Breakdown: What Screamer?

Starscream: I dare you to go tell Knockout you love him!

Breakdown: Forget it, Screamer.

Starscream: Chicken!

Breakdown: How dare you call me a stupid Earth animal!

Starscream: Bock, bock, bock!

Breakdown: Fine, I'll do it.

(5 minutes later)

Starscream: How'd it go?

Breakdown: I told him I loved him, he mumbled something, then glitched.

Starscream: Ha! I must get a picture! See ya!

Starscream has logged off.

Breakdown: Primus help me when Knockout finds out I lied to him!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Soundwave:(Starscream) I dare you to tell...(Prime) Arcee...(Starscream) you love...(St3v3) her.

Bumblebee: Never gonna...(Never Gonna Give You Up)...do that, do that. I-G-G-Y.(Fancy)

Soundwave: (Starscream) I dare you...

Bumblebee: So What!(Rock star)

Soundwave: (Starscream) Chicken! Bock, bock, bock!

Bumblebee:...I'm going crazy now!(Disturbia)

(5 minutes later)

Soundwave:(Starscream) How'd it go?

Bumblebee: Forget yyooouuuuu! (Forget You)

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I'm sorry for this being so late! I hadn't expected to be delayed with life! Sorry!

Like? Hate? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7, Sports!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thank you for all the reviews! Oh, and to clarify this for you, Bee uses songs to talk to the decepticons, uses songs and texting faces to talk to the autobots, and only uses words when talking to arcee. Now on with the chapter! XD

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Wheeljack: Ha Bulky! I got ya!

Bulkhead: No you didn't.

Wheeljack: Yes I did! The bullet is stuck on your backside.

Bulkhead: Curse the suction dark!

Miko: Hey guys! What'cha doing?

Wheeljack: We're playing Nerf gun wars! I'm winning!

Bulkhead: No you aren't.

Miko: Can I join?

Bulkhead: Sure, just be careful.

Wheeljack: And don't get squished!

Miko: You guys are on!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Smokescreen: Ow ow ow ow ow!

Smokescreen: Stop it, Arcee! That hurts!

Arcee: Stop what?

Smokescreen: Stop chucking balls at me!

Arcee: That's the point, your supposed to dodge them. Why do you think the game is called "Dodgeball"?

Smokescreen: Random coincidence?

Arcee: Wrong! And you just lost to me for the 5th time! Oh yeah!

Smokescreen: Don't get over excited, Arcee. Just wait till we meet again!

Arcee: Whatever.

Bee: I love you so much right now.

Arcee: Wait, Bee! Do you have a crush on me?

Bee: Slag that accursed thought to text!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Prime: Your move, old friend.

Ratchet: Prepare to be beaten, Prime!

Prime: Unwise move. Your queen is unguarded.

Ratchet: Slag!

Prime: Checkmate!

Ratchet: Frag you Prime!

Raf: So who won the chess game guys?

Prime: I did.

Ratchet: Cheater.

Prime: Ratchet, are you attempting sparkling behavior? I still do not pity you. And I did not cheat.

Ratchet: Slag! It was worth a shot.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Megatron: Starscream! What are you doing on top of the Nemesis with all the vehicons!

Starscream: Playing disc golf, my liege.

Megatron: Knockout, Breakdown, Airachnid, are you all up there playing, too?!

Knockout: Why not?

Breakdown: It's considerably enjoyable.

Airachnid: Anything to pass the cycles.

Megatron: Soundwave?

Soundwave: ;D

Megatron:...

Megatron: I guess I'll join you.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Like? Hate? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8, Videos And TV Shows!

IM AM SSSOOOORRRYYY! I have not been able to update for the past month.( Was it longer?) Long story short, one random day, my wifi stopped working. I tried to fix it, only to find out that I might have to erase all my data. I did it, then tried to add my internet, and guess what. It still didn't scan! So I'm still trying to fix that. I don't own any of the songs in this chapter. Now, on with the story!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

St3v3: This... is just plain stupid.

Knockout: For a drone you have good judgement. Also in my opinion this show is stupid and really has no basic plot.

St3v3: Agreed. I just have two questions.

Knockout: Go ahead.

St3v3: What's the name of the show again, and why are we watching it?

Knockout: To answer your first question, it's called Yo Gabba Gabba, which is a stupid name.

Knockout: And to answer your second question, we are watching this because Megatron wants us to learn more about humans and their culture.

St3v3: And?

Knockout: And it randomly popped up on my Youtube search.

St3v3: That's what I thought.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bumblebee: "Charlie, would you quiet down, with those big, fat eyes and your big, fat brown. The world doesn't have to be so grey!"

Arcee: What happened to Bumblebee?

Raf: I think he was looking at stuff on YouTube. The song sounds familiar.

Arcee: Didn't Milk play that song on her phone?

Raf: On yeah! Now I remember where that song is from!

Jack: Raf, what is Bumblebee singing?

Raf: Charlie and the Unicorn.

Arcee: What?

Jack: It's a video on YouTube.

Bumblebee: "All you have to do is put a banana in your ear!"

Arcee: Forget it.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Starscream: Soundwave, are you watching My Little Pony again?

Soundwave: :D

Starscream: You should really stop watching it. It's making you stupid.

Soundwave: XP

Starscream: You know I'm right.

Soundwave: )=r

Starscream: I've gotten over it, sort of. Mind if I come join you?

Soundwave: :-D

Starscream: I'm on my way.

Soundwave: B-)

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Like? Hate? Please review!


	9. Chapter 9, Horrid Holidays

I'm sorry about not updating for awhile. I'm going to try to at least update every month. Also, if you have any topics for the chapters, I'm taking requests. Anyway, on with the story.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jack: Hey Miko.

Miko: What?

Jack: Roses are red, violets are blue, a face like yours belongs in a zoo.

Miko: Real mature Jack. Real mature.

Jack: Don't you worry, I'll be there too. Not in a cage but laughing at you.

Miko: I feel loved. Not.

Jack: Your welcome!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ratchet: Bulkhead! What happened to you!?

Bulkhead: What do you mean?

Ratchet: I mean what's with the thing on your head, the cotton balls glued to your face, and why are you painted red!

Bulkhead: What!? How could this happen to me!? I look hideous!

Miko: *snicker* Hello Santa 'Bot!

Bulkhead: Come on, Miko! Really!?

Miko: Come on Bulk, it's not that bad.

Miko: And now I have excellent blackmail.

Bulkhead: Slag!

Bulkhead: I hate you.

Miko: I know you mean love!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Megatron: Soundwave! Where are you!

Soundwave: ;D

Megatron: What the sla..!

Soundwave: *hops by*

Megatron: Starscream! What happened to Soundwave!?

Starscream: Soundwave contracted a virus while looking at earth holidays. He now thinks he is the ... 'Easter Bunny'?

Megatron: Great. Just what I need. My TIC acting like a petro rabbit.

Starscream: Your problem, not mine.

Starscream has logged off

Megatron: Now, who is closest to Soundwave's position...

Megatron: Dreadwing! Report your status.

Dreadwing: You do not want to know.

Megatron: What's going on?!

Dreadwing: Soundwave found a way to control our bodies, and I am now stuck doing what the human's call the 'chicken dance' covered in yellow feathers.

Megatron: ...

Megatron: Oh Primus, I'm screwed!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Like? Hate? Please review!


	10. Chapter 10, Darkmount Falls!

I'm still alive! I have a few things I want to mention. First, I'm going to start following the storyline somewhere in season 3. Second, updates should come a little faster.(hopefully I get either a laptop or the Windows tablet I wanted for Christmas!) Third, finally, is that I'm going to start wrapping this story up. Now, to the texts!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Megatron: So Shockwave, what have you been up on Cybertron, other than your new "pet"?

Shockwave: Well, My Lord, I Cleaned Up My Lab After Repairing My Optic And Tried To Figure Out How To Clone More Beasts.

Megatron: Good to know. And Shockwave?

Shockwave: Yes Lord Megatron?

Megatron: You don't use all capital letters. It's improper grammar.

Shockwave: Oh, okay...

Shockwave: Lord Megatron, what has been going on down here on earth.

Megatron: Hmm...Where to start... Well, Soundwave has a virus, Starscream is being Starscream, and if Dreadwing were still here he'd picking feathers out of the cracks in his armor. That's about it.

Shockwave: ...

Shockwave: You must be very busy, My Liege.

Megatron: That's one way to put it...

Megatron: We'd better go stop your "pet' from destroying Starscream.

Megatron: It's my job to beat the crap out of and eventually offline Starscream. Besides I still need him around.

Shockwave: As you say, Lord Megatron.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Magnus: It is good to have you back, Optimus Prime.

Optimus: Same to you, Ultra Magnus. And please call me Optimus, it sounds less formal.

Magnus: ...Yes sir. So, how is life on earth, Commander?

Optimus: ... Life here has been semi-peaceful, and with the help of the humans, who we receive ammo from, we stay in disguise.

Magnus: So most of earth's inhabitants do not yet know of our existence, Sir?

Optimus: Yes, most do not. Now could please drop the 'Sir' and 'Commander'?

Magnus:...How do I drop digital words.

Optimus: I have a sudden urge to facepalm.

Magnus: To what, Sir?

Optimus: Erg, Never mind.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bulkhead: So, Smokey, what happened to you and Optimus.

Smokescreen: I already said I'm not telling.

Bulkhead: But why not?

Smokescreen: Because!

Arcee: Bulkhead, if he doesn't want to tell, leave him alone.

Bulkhead: Fine.

Bulkhead has signed off.

Smokescreen: Thanks. So much has happened today, and I.. I.. I'd rather not think about it.

Arcee: I know what you mean. I felt like that with Cliff... But we learn to get by them, and we stay strong.

Smokescreen: But...

Arcee: I'm not saying we'll ever forget things like that, but we'll learn to live with them or get over them.

Smokescreen: Thanks Arcee. It's just that, well, that I've never seen someone die, and, well, I was scared. But what your saying helps me more than you know.

Arcee: Well, I guess nows a good time to make you officially part of our family here, little brother.

Smokescreen: Thanks, but isn't Bee younger than me?

Arcee: Your both younger than me.

Smokescreen: Well, thanks, big sister.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Like? Hate? Please review!


End file.
